


双向犯罪

by CroWsouL



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:32:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18863011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	双向犯罪

伪童车预警

那是7月的海滨的晌午，天空澄净，灯塔雪白，海很平静，波浪拍打在白色的沙滩上极其缓慢地、平坦地向后舒展开去。

今天鸣人也一个人在沙滩上玩，捡一些小贝壳，小海螺，玩腻了就扔回大海里去。

鸣人觉得有些无聊，父母一直带着他在各个国家，不同的城市里漂泊，所以他从小没有朋友，总是一个人，真是寂寞孤独得很。

用尽力气，撒气般的向海里投去一个贝壳，倏忽远处一个如镰刀般的浪头气势汹汹从天而降，怒吼着崩塌下来，爆炸一般四下溅开。鸣人其实离这个浪头有很远一段距离，但也被吓地后退了好几步，他看到猛兽般的浪头里有一个脚踩冲浪板的青年，好似故事里的海神，能够从容地驾驭凶猛的海浪。 

鸣人就这样愣愣地看着，直到青年结束冲浪运动后，向岸边走来。 

这宛如海神的青年，一头黑发，个子足有180cm以上，紧身冲浪服包裹着一身令人血脉喷张的肌肉。他在刚要经过鸣人时，停下了脚步。

个头小小的鸣人看到青年驻足在他跟前，仰起脖颈，吃力地开口介绍自己， 

“大哥哥，你...你好，我叫漩涡鸣人，和爸爸妈妈新搬来这里。”

“前几天听说有一户洋人夫妇搬来这里住，想必就是你吧，我叫宇智波佐助。”

这座岛屿很小，搬来一户人家或是搬走一户人家，无论什么小道消息都会在家家户户间传开，佐助俯视着跟前金发碧眼的小男孩，猜想鸣人就是新搬来的洋人夫妇的孩子。

“爸爸是洋人，妈妈不是的。”鸣人解释道。

“哦。” 

 

“大哥哥，你这是什么呀？”鸣人指着佐助单手夹在腋下的冲浪板。 

小孩子的声音很软糯，听起来仿佛给耳朵喂了几口棉花糖。佐助蹲下身与鸣人平视，他发现鸣人属于混血儿里混的比较特殊的，五官一点没有洋人的样子，全然亚洲人的五官，发色和瞳色却是非常纯粹的金色和蓝色。  
“这是冲浪板。” 

“大哥哥，我可以玩吗？”

“不可以，你还小。” 

鸣人的喉头颤颤巍巍发出一声充满失落的小奶音，圆圆的大眼睛仍紧紧盯着佐助的冲浪板。

佐助被这声奶音惹的魂都要化了，拉起鸣人软软的小手，“你还有什么想玩的？”

鸣人想了一会，“我想去大海的中间看看，听爸爸说大海离岸边越远的地方越蓝。”

这真是巧了，佐助家里就是做出租买卖游艇生意的，想去大海中间看看还不容易？

“嘿，小家伙找对人了。”

佐助一手夹着冲浪板，另一手牵着鸣人。他没有带孩子的经验，两条大长腿只顾着自己的节奏往前走，一旁被牵着的鸣人踉踉跄跄的跟着，仿佛一个牵线小木偶。

走到停靠游艇的码头时，鸣人小脸通红，噗嗤噗嗤喘着粗气。佐助心里纳闷现在的小孩子怎么那么娇气，走这点路就喘成这样。 

“挑一辆你喜欢的。”

鸣人望着码头前浩浩荡荡，好几长排的游艇，拿不定主意，随便指了一辆双层的。

“眼光不错，挑了辆最贵的。” 佐助把鸣人抱上游艇。

游艇内部很大，有浴室，卧室，简易厨房和客厅。比他爸爸的房车还要大上一倍。 

“我先去洗澡换身衣服，你乖乖坐着等我，知道了吗？”

鸣人乖顺地点点头，可佐助在浴室脱衣服刚脱一半，觉得不对劲，往后一看，站着一个小人儿。

“你跟进来干嘛？”

“一个人呆外面害怕。”

算了，一个小男孩没什么好顾及的，佐助索性大大方方地脱光衣服，站在淋浴下冲澡。

鸣人把佐助从头到脚，从脚到头扫了一遍又一遍，佐助被鸣人盯得浑身发毛，他不知是心理作用还是确实存在的事实，他觉得鸣人虽然是个小孩子，可是眼神却流露出成年人的色情。  
“大哥哥，我想一起洗。”

“啊？”佐助怀疑他的耳朵听错了。

“看到大哥哥洗澡，我也想洗澡~”鸣人对着佐助又是一通奶音发射。 

大人不总说小孩子都喜欢看到别人在做什么就跟着做什么，看到别人吃什么也要吃什么，佐助没再多想，帮鸣人脱掉衣服，揽到花洒下一起洗。小孩子柔嫩的皮肤遇到水后，滑溜溜的仿佛一条泥鳅。  
“你多大了？”佐助的手不受控制地在鸣人的腰窝处流连，真是美妙的触感。 

“我七岁了。大哥哥呢？”

“十七岁，不过快生日了，过完生日就成年了。”

佐助感到自己的阴茎那儿隐隐约约有一阵瘙痒感，低头，只见鸣人因为矮小的个头，站在他双腿前，头顶正好若有若无的挨着他的阴茎，心中一紧，忙后退两步。

鸣人见佐助后退，紧跟着又挨了上去，他知道佐助后退的原因，轻轻笑了一声，仰起头用脸颊缓缓磨蹭佐助的龟头。

“你！”  
佐助懵了，他看到了鸣人脸上的笑意，由于是个孩子，鸣人的笑容完全一副天真烂漫的模样，可磨蹭他龟头的举动确确切切是成年人之间的调情伎俩。

鸣人趁佐助发懵之际，伸出舌头舔了舔阴茎的柱身。  
“不能这样！”佐助推开鸣人，他感到一丝绝望，阴茎方才被湿软的舌头舔过后已经勃起了。

“大哥哥不喜欢吗？大哥哥难道不是个光摸摸我的腰就能勃起的变、态、吗？”

“明明是你刚才碰了我的...” 

“骗人，明明你一直摸着我，然后就开始勃起了，我都看到了。”

佐助哑口无言， 他是真的纳闷了，这小孩子不仅做着大人的举动，而且说出的话也是色情又挑逗。

鸣人抓住佐助的手放在他的胸口，用佐助的手指摩擦他的乳头，手指因常年运动留下的茧子，把鸣人娇嫩的小奶头磨得瘙痒难耐，欲仙欲死，喉咙口又迸出一串哼哼唧唧的奶音。

佐助快疯了，绿豆大小的奶头绕着他指腹的纹路打着圈圈，一阵阵的快感从指尖流向他的四肢百骸，不仅仅是触感上的，视觉和听觉都在饱受着甜蜜的折磨。

鸣人感受到了佐助的不坚定，变本加厉的挺起蜜色的胸膛，让上面两颗小小的浅红色奶头更加用力的摩擦佐助的指腹，甚至让佐助的指尖深深嵌入他的乳晕里。 

“大哥哥，想舔舔我吗？”

“不想。”天知道，佐助多想把可爱的小奶头含进嘴里，吸吮玩弄，甚至斯磨咬扯，听鸣人用挠人的小奶音哭着求他轻一点。

“大哥哥，口是心非。”鸣人露出狡猾的笑容，踮起脚尖，抬起双手，“大哥哥，抱~” 奶音拖得老长。

佐助鬼使神差地就把鸣人抱了起来，托着圆滚滚，果冻般娇嫩的屁股，满脑子想揉，想掐，恨不得用阴茎顶进去捅一捅。

鸣人勾着佐助的脖子，把胸口往佐助嘴边送，“大哥哥，吃吃我的奶头嘛~~”

见佐助不为所动，鸣人勾起脚趾去踩佐助的阴茎，小小的脚掌有一下没一下的，惹得佐助在心里骂了一句“小婊子”。

面对眼前这块可口的糕点，佐助终究把持不住了，把鸣人摁在浴室的洗漱台上，俯身一通啃咬。他平时有看GV，偶尔会看一些娈童题材的，小小的身躯总能勾起他的兽欲，让他想要紧紧抱在怀里狠狠蹂躏一通，但这也只是看看、想想罢了，真让他找个小孩子来做这种事，是绝对做不出的，他可不想犯法坐牢。但今天这情况，谁还把顶得住，犯法就犯法吧，佐助做好了觉悟，大手紧紧攥着鸣人娇小的嫩足，唇齿顺着奶头向下游移到肚脐，伸出舌尖模拟着性交的样子顶弄圆圆的小肚脐。

“啊...啊~~大哥哥~呜~~”鸣人没受过这样的刺激，他感到一股股无处释放的欲望在他体内翻涌，就快要爆炸了。蹬着小脚胡乱地挣扎，却被佐助带着惩罚意味的狠狠咬了一口。

佐助一通发泄过后，鸣人低头看着满身的咬痕和吻痕，以及双脚上红红的手指印，“啊...啊...被大哥哥弄坏了~”

“这都是谁教你的？怎么那么小就这么骚？！”佐助边说边用阴茎磨蹭鸣人的脚掌，待脚底都沾染上他龟头流出的液体之后，插入鸣人的双腿间开始疯狂的抽插。

“啊~啊啊~嗯~大...大哥哥~插...插这里...”鸣人用尽力气制止了佐助在他双腿间的抽插动作，抬起双腿用手架住，形成一个大开的M字，故意收缩穴口勾引佐助，“大哥哥~插...插穴穴~” 

佐助深深地吸气再呼气，如此重复了几次，才控制住没有直接操干进去。

“插~插穴穴嘛~”鸣人用带着哭腔的奶音哀求起来。

“你...到底是什么人？”佐助沉声问道，直到现在他还是不敢相信7岁的男孩会这样子勾引人。

“进来嘛~~” 

“不说我就不进来。”佐助强忍着欲望，他是真的好奇鸣人到底是何方神圣。

鸣人的穴内瘙痒的仿佛有细针不停地扎他，“我...我不是7岁，我17岁啦~所以，你不要担心犯罪，快进来。”

佐助一巴掌掌掴在鸣人臀上，“不许骗人！”这幼小的身躯，奶到齁的声线，怎么可能17岁。

“真的，真的呀~我...我有幼小症，长不大的，一直只能7岁的样子，所以爸妈带着我在不同的地方定居，这样我就一直7岁，也没人发现我长不大了。”

佐助从来没听说过这种毛病，“你以前就这么勾引男人的？”

“没有，你是第一个。”

“又骗人！”佐助朝着鸣人的屁股又是一巴掌，这些骚话和勾引人的把戏怎么可能是第一次？

“真的第一次，呜呜~”

知道鸣人的真实年龄后，奶音攻势的杀伤力削弱了不少，“第一次就这么会说骚话？嗯？”

“看黄片学的...我都17岁了，我都没...因为身体的缘故，那地方一直都那么小...也不能...我也想体验一下嘛！”鸣人委屈的开始流眼泪，今天是他第一次体会到了所谓的快感。

精神先于肉体进入青春期，叫嚣着想要宣泄，无奈肉体永远停留在7岁，封死了一切宣泄欲望的出口。

小小的肉体困住了想要长大的灵魂。

“佐助，让我成长，好不好？”

佐助俯视着鸣人稚嫩的脸庞，上面却好似浮现出一张青年的面孔，那青年是那么的绝望，哀伤，寂寞。

没再言语，佐助直接顶入穴口，贯穿了鸣人。

成年人尺寸的阴茎插入幼童的体内并没有给鸣人带去多少快感，只觉得五脏六腑都被疼痛填满了。

佐助维持着插入的姿势不敢妄动，身下的躯体实在太小了，他甚至在鸣人的小腹上能隐约看到微微凸起的阴茎轮廓。

“适应点了吗？”

鸣人点点头。

“抱你去床上。”

佐助抱鸣人进卧室，瞥了一眼卧室的落地镜，心里苦笑，他现在怎么看都像个罪犯。 

后穴的适应力是极强的，待鸣人完全可以承受住这根肉棒之后，佐助慢慢抽动起来，这一抽动让他体会到了销魂蚀骨的滋味，阴茎的每一寸都被富有弹性的肠肉挤压着，大概是鸣人身体幼小的缘故，这种挤压感是佐助从未体验过的，向外抽离时他甚至觉得整个阴茎快要和身体脱离了似的，那里边的嫩肉紧紧攥着他的鸡巴不放，这是一种极致的性快感。 

“真爽...”佐助情不自禁发出感叹，他渐渐加快律动的速度，奈何每次他刚要发力加快速度，鸣人就发出一串哭唧唧的小奶音嚷着慢一点再慢一点儿。

佐助只能依着鸣人慢一点，再慢一点。他把鸣人从床上抱起来，锁在怀里，维持着大人给幼儿把尿的姿势，把鸣人慢慢抬起来再放下去。

鸣人对这个姿势惊恐极了，他觉得自己像被钉在一个粗棍子上，那个粗棍子等下就要把他干穿了。他越来越害怕，越害怕就越紧张，小穴控制不住的疯狂收缩。忽然一股滚烫的液体喷涌而出。鸣人靠着收缩小穴硬生生把佐助夹射了。

发泄完欲望后的佐助搂抱着鸣人，心情微妙又复杂，问道： 

“你为什么偏偏只勾引我？”

“因为你喜欢我啊。”鸣人向上挪了挪身子，勾住佐助的脖子。

“你哪里看出我喜欢你？”

“你冲完浪，经过我的时候停下来了，你不喜欢我干嘛停下来啊？”

 

“哈哈。”佐助闷笑一声，其实他也不知道为什么看到鸣人时会驻足，也许只能用命运来解释了。“在你面前停下来就是喜欢你？你还挺自恋的啊。那你是怎么就喜欢我的呢？”

鸣人小小的双手，捧着佐助的脸，对视道：

“我说一见钟情，你相信吗？”


End file.
